Never Let Your Guard Down
by ksharpe
Summary: Patricia and Eddie finally think that Frobisher is gone for good, but are they mistaken? Will they have an unpleasant suprise on the night of their date? And will Frobisher take them both before the night is over? Sequel to My Hero. You should read it before you read this. A story co-written by ksharpe and Gugie.
1. Chapter 1

**This is the sequel to My Hero. If you haven't read it please read it! My Hero and this story are co-written with me, mustacher, so ksharpe will right the next chapter. We appreciate any reviews we get. Enjoy. -Mustacher**

Patricia's POV

Eddie and I commenced to having a night just to ourselves. We never got to have our date because of Frobisher so we figured it would be perfect to have our date now. Eddie seems to be convinced that Frobisher is gone for good so I guess I can go along with it.

We dropped off our bags in Eddie's room and made our way through the hallway to the kitchen. Trudy was in the middle of cooking.

"Well hello," she greeted us.

"Hey Trudy, me and Eddie are going to make our own dinner tonight. Do you mind if we use the table?" I asked.

"Oh no problem," Trudy replied politely.

"Thanks Truds," Eddie smiled.

We waited in the living room as Trudy finished her cooking. Eddie and I sat next to each other on the couch and watched tv. His arm draped around my shoulder and my head rested on his shoulder. Trudy called for everyone and slowly all the members of Anubis house came to collect their dinner.

"Well aren't we looking a good bit cozy," Jerome said as he passed us.

"Thanks Jerry," Eddie said sarcastically.

Everyone passed by us making a face of some sort of disgust or laughing at us, and I didn't even get what was the big deal. This isn't the first time they've seen Eddie and me together! I brushed it off and waited until everyone had eaten. Everyone was done within 10 minutes. After everyone had gone, Eddie and I strolled to the kitchen. We made the mutual decision to make the one food that we both could make to perfection: Burgers and fries. We made our meal and sat at the table. I took a big bite out of my burger then kinda regretted it because Eddie was staring at me.

"Calm down Yacker, I'm sure you're hungry, but let me catch up with you," Eddie teased.

"Oh shut up will you," I teased back. Eddie found it amusing and laughed.

Just then, Eddie was squirting ketchup on his plate when he turned it and fired ketchup in my face. It wasn't enough for me to actually care, but what was that about?!

"What was that for!" I huffed.

"You were being mean to me," Eddie said innocently.

"You were being mean to me first," I retorted.

"Well you hurt my feelings," Eddie couldn't even finish it with a straight face. He laughed at the finish of his sentence and I couldn't help but laugh along with him. We concluded our meal and moved back to the couch. We started watching tv once more, but soon got bored and retreated to Eddie's room.

Fabian was saying with Nina and her Gram for a night do we were the only one's there. Sibuna had ceased to sleep in the same room due to the disappearance of Frobisher so they also wouldn't be there. Eddie grabbed his guitar and started strumming a random song, and I just sat on Fabian's bed and watched. It was actually entertaining. After some time, we heard Victor's blaring voice declare the time and his desire to hear a pin drop.

"It is 10 o' clock. You have 5 minutes precisely then I would like to hear a pin...drop," he yelled.

I remained very quiet in hopes that Victor would not hear me, but of course when he saw no one running out of Eddie's room, he became suspicious.

He was at Eddie's door in a minute. "Is there a girl in there?" Victor questioned.

"Pshhh no," Eddie dismissed. I got up and looked at Eddie with panic. He pointed at the closet and I raced towards it. The closet door closed at the same time as the bedroom door opened. Victor's voice was faint as if he was whispering to himself as he roamed around the room. Finally, he left and I escaped from the closet. Eddie and I gasped at the same time and sat on his bed.

"That was close," he said.

"I know," I agreed.

We didn't say anything for a minute as we listened to Victor walk back upstairs and close his office door. I decided I had to go back to my room.

"Eddie, I have to get back to my room," I repeated my thoughts.

"But what if Victor sees you?" Eddie worried.

"I'll just sneak under his office door and window; it'll be easy," I assured.

"Well ok, goodnight Yacker," he grinned.

"Goodnight slimeball," I grinned back. He swiftly kissed me on the lips and I opened the door and quietly as possible. I flashed Eddie a thumbs-up and walked into the hallway. I wasn't even to the stairs when a bag flew over my head and my whole world went black.

Eddie's POV

I hadn't heard Patricia on the stairs so I cracked the door and looked out. No Patricia.

"Maybe she had made it to the stairs?" I thought. But I hadn't heard her, or maybe I did. Ugh I don't know!

I snuck out into the hallway and stopped in my tracks. On the floor lay Patricia's rings that she had been wearing that night. I reached down to pick them up and realized that the worst has happened again. That's when my world went dark.

I woke up in the secret room in the gatehouse, chained to a wall. I glanced up and saw that Patricia was chained to the opposing wall, still in a slumber.

I stood up and said,"Hello?"

Patricia didn't respond. "Patriiiiiccccia?" I said a little louder. Her hand twitched and her head rose. She whipped her eyes open and stood up.

"What's going on!" She screamed.

"I don't know! The last thing I remember is picking up your reigns that I found in the hallway outside my room!" I said shakily.

"The last thing I remember was walking in the hall about to go to my room. Then everything else is black!" Patricia said in panic.

"Yes, that's was the plan," an all to familiar voice bellowed. Robert Frobisher Smythe emerged from the shadows with an evil smirk. "And it's only 11 o' clock. I didn't expect you two to give up so easily."

"Don't listen to a thing he says!" I screamed in Patricia's direction.

"Eddie," Frobisher began,"The boy that no one seems to even care about."

"What!" Patricia yelled.

"Silence!" Frobisher shrieked,"Eddie, you dad doesn't care for you, you mum left you and doesn't care about you, and your caretaker doesn't even like you."

"We'll you can tell Victor that the feeling is mutual," I snapped.

"Eddie, none of that is true!" Patricia encouraged.

"Oh and Patricia, the girl who never fits in. I mean come on," Frobisher mocked.

"Don't listen to a word he says," I said helplessly.

"Not the prettiest, not the smartest, not the most popular, not the funniest. I can't even figure out why Eddie would like you," Frobisher admitted. At those words Patricia ducked her head. I knew she did this when she was really upset.

"No, Patricia, listen to me!" I shouted. She looked up and revealed a tear sliding down her face.

Our eyes met and I began. "I love you because you're you and no one could ever steal you away from me. No one could ever steal me away from my Yacker."

She actually smiled and giggled a little. She blushed and I laughed with her. Frobisher became outraged and shoved me. At his touch, I had a vision.

I saw a key in Frobisher's pocket. It looked like the key to our chains. I snapped out of the brief vision and widened my eyes. Noticing that I had had a vision Patricia mouthed the word "what." Frobisher was turned around so I looked at Frobisher and mouthed the words "key , back pocket." Patricia smiled and nodded. Knowing that Patricia was a brilliant pick-pocket, I didn't move. Instead I sort of kicked Frobisher towards Patricia. When he got up, he hurried to me and slapped me across the face. It stung really bad.

"Try something like that again and that won't be the only thing that hurts," Frobisher said before slapping me in the face again. It stung even worse, but if freedom means pain, then go head with the pain.

Frobisher squinted at the clock and angrily grunted. It was 12:34. He hastily escaped the room and slammed the door. Patricia then showed her unchained hands and paced over to me to unchain me. She freed me and I ran to the door.

"Locked," I said.

Patricia held up the key and said, "Let me try."

Fortunately, the key not only opened the lock on the chains, but the door, too. We raced out if the room and out the front door without running into Frobisher. You know throughout that whole thing, Denby was no where to be found. I guess that says a little something about her true colors.

As we finally got back to the Anubis House, I thought about what just went down. Frobisher is not only after Patricia now, he's also after me. God, right when we thought that Frobisher was gone for good.


	2. Chapter 2

**chapter 2! Thanks to everyone who has already followed and favorited! we love you all! sorry if this is short~katelyn**

Patricia pov

I was pretty much silent the entire way back to Anubis House, then came the water works.

"Eddie." I cried, "It's not over! He's never going to stop!"

I know this isn't like me but I can't help it. My life and Eddie's life are still in danger!

"Eddie why would he stop and let us be happy for a while! Why would he do that!" I was still crying. I couldn't take much of this any longer.

"Patricia! Shhhh. It's okay. We are going to stop Frobisher I promise!" Said Eddie.

"How? How on Earth can we stop him?" I said.

"I'm not sure but I promise you, Patricia we are going to stop him!" Said Eddie.

"We have to tell the rest of Sibuna, Eddie. They need to know! We can't do this on our own." I said.

"I know we will tell them. But right now you need to get some rest." Eddie said.

"You know we can never let our guard down ever again. At least not until we stop Frobisher for good." I said.

"I know, Yacker. I know." Eddie said.

**the next day**

Patricia pov

I shot up out of Eddie's bed gasping for breath. I had just had another nightmare.

"Yacker are you okay?" Eddie asked, "I thought the nightmares stopped."

"Guess they started back again. Look I have to go get ready for school." I said.

"Are you sure you want to go to school?" Eddie asked.

"I have to. I kinda want to graduate this year." I said.

"Well you were kidnaped last night. I think you need a day off." Eddie said.

"No Eddie. I'm going to school. We need to see if Denby is there." I said.

"Okay. Fine. Go get ready." Eddie said.

"Love you." I said.

"Love you too." Eddie Said.

I walked out of Eddie's room and started walking up the stairs. I'm so paranoid that someone will pop out of no where and take me. I get to my room to find KT worried sick about me.

"Where were you? You never came up stairs I was so worried about you! I thought it was happening again." KT said.

"Well long story short, it is happening again. And It's not just me Frobisher wants, It's Eddie too." I said.

"What!" KT said, "He kidnapped both of you last night?!"

"Yes, but we escaped. And I'm almost positive Frobisher isn't going to stop until he gets us this time."

"So it's starting again?" KT asked.

"I hate to say it but yes. It is starting again." I said with worry.

I'm not sure we can even stop Frobisher this time. I was scared last time, but this time it's a whole new level of being scared. And it's probably going to be a million times harder to stop him this time. I don't know how we can stop Frobisher now.


	3. Chapter 3

**I would have had this chapter up sooner, but I had writer's block for a few days. Anyway this is chapter 3 and I have nothing else to say.**

Patricia's POV

KT snapped me out of my thoughts. "We need to tell Sibuna," KT said.

"Ok," I agreed, "but let me get ready. You can go on down."

"Um, are you sure you should stay here alone. I'm not saying! I mean-"

I understood her, "It's ok, KT you'd better stay in here." I got ready for school and I walked down with KT. We entered the living room to find Alfie, Nina, Fabian, and Eddie waiting at the table. Jerome, Mara, Joy , and Willow were whispering about something in the kitchen, but I don't think they were even paying attention to any of us. KT and I sat down and it seemed like everyone leaned in. Eddie noticed and held my hand under the table.

"So we need to tell you guys something," Eddie started, "We had a visit from Frobisher last night. He took Patricia, but he also took me. He might even be after all of us!"

"What makes you think that?" Fabian asked.

"Well, at first we thought that he was only after Patricia, but now that he's captured me, I'm starting to think it's not just Patricia he wants," Eddie continued.

"You're right, Eddie, but why would he be after just you and Patricia," Alfie inquired.

"Well, let's think," Nina announced. "He was after Patricia because she had seen to much. He probably didn't want her to tell someone because then his plan to get other sinners would be ruined, but why does he want Eddie?"

Everyone was silent for a minute, then Fabian spoke. "Well, if he wants Patricia then what's stopping him?" Fabian lightly smiled.

"Well every time that Frobisher takes me, Eddie and you guys save me," I said.

"Exactly! Frobisher wants Eddie because Eddie saves Patricia every time! If he gets Eddie, he gets Patricia!" Fabian came to realization.

"Fabian! You're a genius!" Nina exclaimed while gleaming at him.

"Alright so we're going to have to sleep in the same room again?" KT asked.

"Yep, just to be sure," Eddie said.

I sighed. "Seriously? I'm getting tired of Frobisher. Ugh, I'm just tired in general. And is it getting hot in her? Ugh!" I thought.

"Uh guys, I don't feel so hot. Actually, I feel to hot," I whimpered.

Eddie frowned and looked into my eyes. "What's wrong Yacker?"

I was about to answer when nausea hit me. I made the mistake of looking at my plate of food and jumped up from the table, running for the bathroom. I stormed into the bathroom and turned up my breakfast. Eddie came in right behind me and held my hair.

"Eddie, I don't want you to see me like this," I said out of breath.

"It's ok baby," he said.

"Did Eddie just call me baby?" I thought. He must be really worried about me.

When I was done I got up and gasped for air, still out of breath. Ugh I seriously hate throwing up. Eddie took my hands and led me upstairs to my bathroom. I brushed my teeth and drank a full glass of water that Eddie had fetched for me. He called Trudy and she rushed in and took my temperature. She frowned at the thermometer.

"You have a slight fever, but it's not serious," she murmured.

"Then what's wrong Trudy?" Eddie worried.

"Well, with this temperature you shouldn't be throwing up. Is there anything in particular that's wrong, Patricia?" Trudy asked.

"Uh, I feel hot, nauseous, my throat feels really big, and I'm really tired," I tried pull my mind together for just a second.

"Baby, how long have you been feeling like this?" Eddie nudged Trudy out of the way to get to me. Did he call me baby again?

"Just since this morning," I said.

Trudy pushed Eddie out of the way again to feel my forehead. "You aren't that hot, but if you're feeling that bad, you can stay home today," Trudy figured. "If you still feel bad tomorrow, I'll take you to the doctor. I'll research tonight."

Trudy turned around and Eddie was still standing here. "Eddie, you need to go to school." Trudy said.

"But Trudy! I need to care for my girlfriend! I can take care of her and you won't have to worry!" Eddie was screaming.

Trudy stopped him, "Alright Eddie! You can stay here! But I don't want any trouble!"

"No trouble at all!" Eddie threw his hands up.

Trudy walked away and Eddie practically threw himself at me. He checked me forehead while asking me a series of questions having to do with my health.

"Eddie would you quit it," I squirmed.

"Sorry," he said sarcastically,"Is it such a crime to be worried about my girlfriend?"

"For you it is," I said. Eddie frowned.

"You are never like this," I laughed,"Since when do you call me baby?"

His cheeks turned red and he dropped his head. I continued to laugh at him.

"Well jeez," he said.

I tried to stifle my laughter, but still grinned. He looked at me in the eyes and sighed. "I just want you to be happy," he smiled back.

"Ugh see, you're still babying me!" I rolled my eyes.

"You don't like it when I baby you?" He declared sarcastically.

"It's not like you!" I laughed some more.

"What's not like me!" He laughed with me.

"Being nice!" I exclaimed.

"Ugh!" Eddie put his hand on his chest,"You hurt my feelings."

I laughed until I said,"Whatever, get me some chicken soup."

"Get your own chicken soup if you don't like me babying you," he smirked.

I glared at him. "Alright, but you're coming, too," he gave in.

I looked at him funny and said,"Why do I have to come?"

"Why do think, doofus? Frobisher is still on the run!" He said.

"But I'm tired," I whined. I felt like I had no energy.

"Ugh, come on Yacker," he said as he picked me up bridal style.

"Whoa!" I yelled when he picked me up unexpectedly.

"Chill out Blabs," he said.

He carried me down the stairs while I hung on for dear life. Once in the kitchen he put me down on the kitchen counter and went to the pantry to get a canon chicken soup. He put it in the microwave and went back to me. While I was sitting on the counter, I was taller than him so he was staring up at me.

"I just don't want you to be sick," Eddie breathed into my neck.

I entangled my fingers into his hair. "Are you still thinking about that?" I wondered.

"I just don't know what to do, Yacker," Eddie admitted.

I lifted Eddie's head so that I was looking him in the eyes. He was about to start again when I stopped him. I just leaned in and kissed him. We started making out when the microwave dinged. We pulled away, realizing anyone could walk into the kitchen. Eddie got the soup out of the microwave and gave it to me to hold. He picked me up again and I yelped because I couldn't hold on.

"Eddie, I swear! If you drop me, I'm breaking up with you!" I screamed.

Eddie just laughed. "First of all, I would never drop you. Secondly, I think we both know you wouldn't do that," he teased.

Eddie was right so I just mumbled,"shut up." That made Eddie laugh even more. He carried me up the stairs and back to my room, where he laid me on my bed.

"You spilled soup on me!" I teased.

"Oh please," he rolled his eyes.

He jumped onto my bed right next to me and grabbed his laptop. He started to check FaceBook as I ate my soup. By the time he was done on Facebook, I was done with my soup, and I felt sick again. I felt really hot and I felt like my tonsils were growing. Eddie noticed and commenced to worrying.

"Baby are you ok? You don't look right? Can I do anything for you? Is there anything I need? Just ask-"

"Eddie stop, I don't need anything. It's ok. I just feel a little hot," I confessed.

Eddie got up and ran to get me a glass of water. He was back in less than a minute. Eddie watched me drink the whole glass again.

"Do I need to get Trudy? Are you tired? Are you still hungry? Or thirsty? Are you-"

"Eddie," I sighed.

"I'm sorry and I know I'm babying you but I just don't know what to do!" Eddie kept babbling.

"Ok Eddie! If I let you baby me will you stop talking!" I blurted.

"I'm not trying to baby you! I'm just worried about you! Trudy said your symptoms aren't like the flu or a cold or anything normal, so I'm worried about you!" Eddie cried.

"Eddie," I said and he looked me,"Just come here."

Eddie sat down on the edge of the bed and I sat up. "You don't need to worry about me, stupid. What's the worst that can even happen?"

"I don't know, but Trudy said-"

"And you call me Yacker," I mumbled.

Eddie dropped his mouth open and laughed. "You are a Yacker," he snickered.

Without warning, he leaned in and kissed me this time. My

hands cupped Eddie's cheeks and his arms hugged around my waist. We started to make out again now that nothing could interrupt us. Just as things started to get interesting again, Trudy bursted into the room.

"Did someone say my name earlier? Eddie! I said no trouble!" She scolded.

We both laughed even though Trudy was serious. "Anyway Trudy, have you researched any illnesses that I could have? Cause I'm still feeling a little tired," I admitted.

"No I think I'll do that right now," she said as she walked out of the room again.

"Jeez, can I ever kiss my girlfriend without something interrupting?" Eddie joked.

I giggled and yawned. "I guess I should let you sleep now," Eddie sighed and yawned.

"Are you tired?"

"Ya" he sighed.

"Hopefully you're not sick too," I stated.

"I don't care. I would rather be sick than not be able to kiss you," Eddie shrugged.

"Ok, I'm to tired to think," I said.

He laid down right next to me and closed his eyes. "Me too," I heard him say.

It wasn't long before I slipped into a dullness of sleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**This is Gugie; Ksharpe will write the next 2 chapters bc I've written the last two. Anyway, here's chapter 4. -Mustacher**

Eddie's POV

I woke up in Patricia's bed with her right next to me. She was

still asleep so I gently nudged her. She lifted her head and glanced at the clock. I did just the same. It was

8:43. We missed dinner, but Trudy probably saved something for us.

"We missed dinner," Patricia said.

"I know, but let's see if anyone saved anything for us, cause I'm starving!" I jumped up.

We walked out of the room still yawning, despite the 8 hour nap we just had, and walked down the stairs into the kitchen. We saw a bowl of chili on the counter just waiting for us. We sat down at the table and started eating, but was interrupted. Trudy came running into the room.

"Oh thank goodness you're awake and eating!" Trudy said.

"Why? What are you worried about Truds?" Patricia inquired.

"Well...I looked up some possible illnesses that you could have, and..." Trudy stalled.

"What Trudy!" I said.

"The results didn't look very good, but you have the most symptoms for Mononucleosis!" She said.

"What?" Patricia and I said at the same time.

"Oh it's a virus that attacks a lot of systems in your body," Trudy put in.

"Well is it serious?" I asked.

"Yes and rare," Trudy continued.

"Well then shouldn't we take her to a hospital?!" I panicked.

"Yes! I've called a cab for you, Patricia, and I ran it across Victor. I suggest you go, too, Eddie," Trudy said.

"Ok. Are you coming to Trudy?" I said as I finished my bowl of chili.

"Yes, but we must get going," Trudy flustered.

Patricia had also finished her food so we hurried out of the door. Trudy sat in the front seat while Patricia and I sat in the back.

Once we were in the car, we immediately got going towards the local hospital.

"What about our friends Trudy?" I blurted.

"Victor will tell them were you've gone," Trudy replied.

Patricia and I exchanged worried looks and I grabbed her hand. I really didn't want her to worry. I held her hand the whole ride until we had to get out. As soon as she was in reach of me, though, I grabbed her hand again, leading her inside.

"We have an appointment," Trudy alerted the woman at the front desk.

"Name?" She raised her eyebrows.

"Williamson, Patricia," Trudy said.

"Ah yes, that'll just be a few minutes," she smiled.

"Thank you," Trudy said politely.

We walked a short distance to the waiting room and sat down in three open chairs. Patricia released my hand so she could cross hers. She looked down, then , then down again, then at me.

"Yacker what's the worst that can happen?" I asked.

"I could die tonight?" She answered.

"I won't let that happen," I said meaning it.

"Patricia Williamson?" A nurse paraded into the room.

"Yes!" Trudy gathered our things and started walking. Patricia and I got up and started walking behind Trudy. The nurse stopped in front of a room in the hall and motioned for us to go in. I gave Patricia a quick kiss on the lips and we walked in. The doctor was already there surprisingly. He greeted us and then started talking to Trudy.

"What seems to be the problem?" He questioned.

"Patricia has a lot of symptoms for mono," Trudy said before I could say anything.

"Well what kind of symptoms Patricia?" He looked at me instead of Trudy.

"Well, I am really tired, but I don't know if that's a real symptom because my boyfriend Eddie was also tired," Patricia kept talking, but the doctor glanced up at me and scanned me over,"and my tonsils hurt, I had a slight fever, and I had nausea."

"Ok, it's sounding a lot like mono already. We'll definitely need to give you a blood test," he said glancing at me again.

"Eddie? Did you experience any of these symptoms?" He asked me.

"Uh, I was tired and I guess my tonsils hurt, but-"

"Why don't you get a blood test also?" He interrupted me.

"But Patricia is the one that was sick," I reasoned.

"Let me explain something to you, Eddie. You said you were Patricia's boyfriend?" He didn't give me a chance to answer,"Well, mono is also called 'the kissing disease' because it is carried by saliva and blood. Basically if you two have kissed in the last month, you could both have it."

Patricia and I exchanged awkward looks. "Ya I probably need a blood test too," I mumbled. The doctor nodded.

After the doctor gave up the blood tests, he rushed them to an office and said that we would have the results in one hour. He said we could leave and he'd just call us, but Trudy insisted that we stay for a whole hour. I was so tired that I decided to sleep on the waiting room couch. Patricia did the same on another couch. An hour later Trudy shook us awake.

"Do you have the results Trudy?" Patricia inquired.

"No, but it's been an hour. They'll be here in a minute or so," she sighed.

I sat up and stretched and we sat in silence until the doctor strolled into the room.

"Well, you both have mononucleosis," the doctor said.

"Is there a cure?" Patricia asked.

"No, it's a virus. You'll have to wait it out," the doctor shrugged.

"So can we go to school?" I turned to Trudy.

"You'll have to stay out a few days, but then you'll just have to tough it out. You won't be able to participate in physical education for a while though," she answered.

"Why?" I was curious.

The doctor cut in,"Well unless you want me to explain how your spleen explodes, I suggest you be quiet."

"No more questions," I muttered.

Can we go then?" Patricia said while yawning.

"Yes as soon as you check out," the doctor informed.

Trudy checked us out and we rode back to the house in a cab. When we got back to the house, everyone was already asleep in Fabian and my room. Nina and Fabian were sprawled out across Fabian's bed and KT and Alfie were in sleeping bags on either dies of the room. Patricia and I collapsed on my bed and instantly fell asleep.


	5. Chapter 5

Patricia pov

It was maybe 2 or 3 in the morning when I heard it.

I thought I heard glass crashing. Or maybe it was a loud bang. Quickly and quietly I got out of Eddie's bed to see what it was. I walked through the hall ways and didn't see anything. Then I heard it again.

Crash! Bang!

I jumped at the sound. Someone was behind me.

I turned around and was face to face with Frobisher.

He pulled me in a head-lock and whispered into my ear.

"You'll never get away from me, Patricia. No matter what you do."

Right when he said that I started kicking and screaming.

"Help! Help! Someone please help me!" I couldn't stop screaming I was so scared.

I started running away from Frobisher, but I hit a dead end. He was coming closer and closer and closer. Then I woke up.

Eddie pov

I woke up to Patricia thrashing around and screaming in my bed.

"Patricia! Wake up!" I said while I was shaking her, trying to get her to wake up.

"Yacker please wake up!" I said again.

I tried everything to wake her up. soon her trashing and screaming woke most of my room up.

"Is she okay?" Asked Nina.

"Yeah. She's just having a nightmare. I'm trying to wake her up but it's no use." I said.

Suddenly, Patricia shot up next me, gasping.

"Oh god, Patricia! Are you okay?" Asked Nina.

"Yeah, Yacker? What was the nightmare about this time?" I asked her.

"It was awful. Frobisher was in it. He had me in a head lock and said that I'll never get away from him, no matter what." By the time she finished talking she was in tears, and I pulled her into my chest and just held her. I wish I could just make Frobisher go away.

"Patricia don't worry. We will stop Frobisher. I promise you." Said Nina.

"I agree with Nina. We will stop him." I said, "Now come on go back to sleep. I'm right here. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Okay." She said softly.

I knew she was tired and wasn't feeling too good. She needs her rest and so do I. I pulled her into me and we both went back to sleep.

~~~the next day~~~

Patricia pov

I woke up the next morning without any nightmares. Thank God! But I did wake up feeling a little bit queazy. It was around noon and I was alone in Eddie's bed. I got out of Eddie's warm bed to look for him.

I found him sitting in the kitchen eating breakfast.

"Hey." I said.

"Hello, Yacker." He said and kissed my fore head, "Did you sleep any better?"

"Well I didn't have anymore nightmares after the one last night, if that's what your asking." I said.

"Well that's good. Now I get to spend the whole day taking care of you." He said.

"What about you? Who's taking care of you?" I asked.

"Don't worry about me." He said, "Just let me take care of you."

"Well okay. Will you make me some chicken noodle soup?" I asked.

"Sure I will." He said, "Now go lay down on the couch. I'll call you when it's ready."

"Thanks, Slimball." I said.

"Your so welcome. Now go lay down." He said.

I waited about 10 minutes and my soup was ready.

"Here's your soup, Yacker." He said.

"You better not have spit in it!" I said.

"Oh you no I did." He said and winked at me.

I hit him after he said that.

"Okay ow! I was kidding I didn't spit in it!" He said.

"Good." I said and I began to eat my soup.

Eddie sat down next to me and ate his chicken noodle soup. For a moment I thought that having mono was our only problem.

But right now mono was the least of our problems.


	6. Chapter 6

**I would have had this up yesterday, but I had serious writers block. I was complaining about it to pretty much everyone at my house all day yesterday and all day today. When I finally did write the chapter, I accidentally deleted it. I had it in my notes on my phone and I clicked the wrong thing and it deleted. I was so mad and I told my mom and gugie I wanted to punch a wall(i didn't really punch the wall.) After that I had to completely re write this chapter. Anyways I hope for my readers who live in America that you had a great 4th of July. It was poring rain where I live so I had a friend over and my whole family watched movies all night. Enjoy chapter 6! Thanks for reviews! We love reviews!~Katelyn**

Patricia pov

Eddie and I pretty much had the house to our selfs. Trudy was out grocery shopping and God knows where Victor is.

We were just sitting on the couch when I got a sick feeling in my stomach. I quickly ran to the bathroom, emptying the contents of my stomach. Soon I heard Eddie come in and pull my hair back for me.

"Get out of here, Slimeball! I don't want you to see me like this." I said, hopping he would leave.

"You can't get rid of me that easy, Yacker." Said Eddie.

"It was worth a shot." I said, quickly before puking my guts out, again. Eddie was still holding my hair back and rubbing circles on my lower back.

After I started feeling better, I decided we should have a horror movie marathon. Starting with Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

"Hey Eddie. How about a horror movie marathon?" I asked.

"That sounds good, Yacker. Maybe we can even give everyone in the house nightmares!" Eddie said, "What movie do you want to start with?"

"I was thinking Texas Chainsaw Massacre." I said.

"I like the way you think, Yacker, but are you sure you want to watch that right after you just threw up?" Eddie asked.

"Of course I want to watch it. People getting cut to pieces with a chainsaw does not make me sick." I said.

"I think you'll get sick again." Eddie said.

"I will not get sick again, Edison." I said, "And even if I did, it wouldn't be because of the movie."

"Whatever you say, Yacker." He said.

After that I put the movie in. I was already excited. I love me some Texas Chainsaw Massacre.

**line break **

Texas Chainsaw was about halfway through and I was feeling sick again. I couldn't have Eddie being right so I tried to not think about it and focus on the movie.

After about 10 minutes of trying not to puke I could take it anymore. I quickly ran as fast as I could to the bathroom. I didn't even have time to shut the door. Here I was again, puking my guts out. To make matters worse every one started coming home from school. I tried to stop puking, so I could shut the door but sadly I couldn't. My only hope was if Eddie came in and closed the door himself.

"Hey Yacker. How ya doing? I figured you didn't want the whole house seeing you throw up." Said Eddie.

I was finally able to take a breath. There were tears streaming down my face and I felt horrible.

"I'm not doing to good Eddie. I feel awful." I said, "Why aren't you throwing up? We both have mono and I'm the only one that gets to feel bad."

"I know, Yacker. It's not fair. I'd switch places with you if I could. Now let's get you back on the couch. We can start another movie." Eddie said, "So what do you want to watch now?"

I thought for a minute on what movie I wanted to watch. "How about Strangers? ooh or what about Wrong Turn 3?"

"Or we could watch Silence Of The Lambs." Eddie suggested.

"I think I want to watch Strangers." I said.

"Okay. Let's go put in." Eddie said.

I stood up to leave the bathroom and I stumbled a bit feeling really dizzy. Eddie put his hands on my waste incase I fell.

"Are you okay, Yacker?" He asked.

"Yeah I'm okay. Just dizzy." I said.

"Well maybe I should carry to the couch." He suggested.

"Okay." I said, not really caring if he carried me or not.

He picked me up bridal style and set me on the couch gently.

"How ya feeling, Patrica?" Asked Nina.

"I feel terrible." I said honestly, "Mono sucks."

"Trust me I've had it before. It does suck." Said Nina.

I looked at her wide-eyed. Nina had gotten the kissing disease from someone!

"So who'd you kiss to get mono?" I asked, very curious.

She blushed and said, "No one."

"Yeah right!" I said, dropping the subject not wanting to embarrass her more.

Soon Eddie started the movie and I cuddled up to him not really caring if the whole house saw.

"Thanks for taking care of me, Slimeball. I love you." I said.

"Your welcome, Yacker. Love you too"


	7. Chapter 7

Ok here's a huge apology for the long wait. I was at camp and there was no wifi! Anyway, here's chapter 7 finally. Please review because we love our reviewers!

Eddie's POV

I felt really bad for Patricia, especially because I had barely any symptoms. I mean are you kidding me? I really would switch places with Patricia if I could.

As everyone got home, they started to join in on our horror movie marathon. By the time strangers ended, Joy, Jerome, Alfie, Fabian, KT, and Nina were watching. Mara decided not to watch because she didn't want nightmares, and Willow didn't watch because, apparently, horror movies are bad for the soul.

Patricia threw up again near the end of Strangers, but I don't think it was from the movie. God I hate mono. I helped her again as he emptied her stomach of whatever was left and then we rejoined everyone just as the movie ended. We'd already seen all these movies though.

"So what's next?" I asked.

"What was the movie you wanted to watch?" Patricia recalled.

"Oooh Silence of the Lambs," I mused.

"Ya let's watch that I've never seen that before!" Patricia said wide-eyed.

"Ok put it in," I said. I've seen this movie like 5 times already, but I could probably watch it another 30. It's one of my favorite horror movies. We all relaxed on the couch and chairs as the movie started. Patricia cuddled against me, but paid close attention to the details of the film. The movie went on without her throwing up, probably because she was so interested in the movie. When we were halfway through the movie, I started feeling a little hot. Actually, I started feeling a lot hot.

"I'll be right back," I said as I untangled Patricia from me. I stood up and almost fell right back down. I was insanely dizzy.

"You ok Eddie?" Patricia said behind me.

"Ya, I'll be right back; I'm just going to my room for a second," I stammered.

"I'll come too," Patricia said.

"I don't want you to miss the movie," I responded.

"It's fine, Eddie go," she pushed me towards the hallway.

Once in the hallway, she whispered,"Are you ok?"

"I'm a little hot and really dizzy," I admitted. She felt my forehead.

"You're a little hot, but it's not a fever. Does your throat hurt?" She queried.

I didn't even have time to answer. All of the sudden, nausea came over me and I raced to the bathroom. I didn't even bother closing the door because I thought Patricia would come to my aid. As I threw up whatever was in my stomach, I heard the door close. Patricia stood behind me messaging my back and shoulders. When I was finished, I brushed my teeth and took a sip of the glass of water that Patricia had fetched for me.

"Thanks," I said.

"It looks like your symptoms have started," Patricia sighed.

"Ugh this seriously sucks," I squeezed my eyes shut.

"The symptoms are only supposed to last for a week," she acknowledged.

"Ugh, that sucks, too," I threw my head back.

"I know," she patted my shoulder.

"Ok the movie," I sighed.

We walked back into the living room and sat back down on the couch with Patricia. She didn't want to annoy everyone else so she texted me what happened. I explained what had happened and Patricia nodded. We cuddled until the movie ended. When it did end, we decided to continue our marathon with Wrong Turn 3. I got up to put in the disk and squeezed my eyes shut. I was feeling a bit light-headed and nauseous again. I ran to the bathroom and splashed water on my face. I couldn't throw up because I didn't have any food in my stomach! The anticipation of throwing up is probably worse than throwing up. I feel like I'm going to die!

"Drink," Patricia commands as she forces a glass of water into my hands.

I down the whole glass in one sip. I began to breathe very heavy.

"Maybe we should cut movie night a little short," Patricia said.

"Well you can keep watching," I said.

"Just go to your room. It's my turn to take care of you," she winked.

I snickered at the wink. I trudged to my room and fell into my bed. A minute or so later, Patricia walked in with a wet towel and another glass of water. She sat in the chair next to my desk a d scooted over to the bed. She laid the towel over my forehead and handed me the water. I took a small gulp and handed it back.

"Are you feeling ok now?" Patricia asked.

"Better, but now I know how it feels," I sighed.

"I'm sorry ok? I probably gave you mono," she muttered.

"Probably?" I said grinning.

"I mean-"

"You think I'm a cheater?" I said sarcastically.

"Whatever," Patricia said, giving my shoulder a punch.

"What time is it?" I yawned.

"7:32," she yawned back.

"It sucks being tired all the time," I laughed.

"I know," Patricia nodded.

"I think I'm going to take a nap," I rolled over.

"Me too," Patricia said unmoving.

"You're going to sleep in that chair?" I asked.

"Well I can sleep on the floor," she offered.

"What?" I said in great confusion.

"I don't want to bother you!" she said.

"Oh shut up Yacker," I scooted over some more and she eventually laid with me. I fell asleep within a few minutes.

*A few hours later*

Still Eddie's POV

I awoke to Fabian shaking me awake. Patricia's sleep was also being interrupted.

"Victor's dropping the pin in 5 minutes," Fabian said as he retreated to his bed.

"Then why did you wake us up?" I squinted.

"Because I think Victor is checking rooms tonight," Fabian said.

"What! Why didn't you start with that?" Patricia jumped up and went towards the door.

Before she could leave, I called her name. Her head whipped around. "Stay with Nina and KT," I said. She nodded before leaving the room.

"Why is Victor checking rooms tonight?" I asked Fabian.

"He's probably suspicious that we're all in the same room," Fabian shrugged.

"Oh ok," I turned over.

About ten minutes later, KT and Patricia showed up and gently shut the door. "Victor did check our room, but he only glanced in. He might not have even noticed if Patricia was there," KT said.

"Oh well, better safe than sorry," Fabian said.

"Ya," I yawned again, "ok, I'm going to sleep."

"Ya, we're all kinda worn out," Nina said.

"Why?" Patricia asked.

"Most of us don't usually watch horror movies all day long Patricia," Alfie informed.

"Oh you're all a bunch of babies," Patricia said. Everyone gave a laugh.

"Ok goodnight Sibuna," I said raising a hand to my face.

"Sibuna," the whole room replied with the gesture.

Patricia jumped into my bed and turned facing me. KT and Alfie were in sleep ages on opposite sides of the room, and Nina was with Fabian. I looked back at Patricia. She was already falling asleep. I felt my eyelids getting heavier.

"Anything but mono," that was my last thought.


	8. Chapter 8

in this chapter you all finally find out what happened to and what's happened to Piper. Please review! i want to try and get more reviews on this story than My Hero. and i have a question. do any of you know what it means when you have views on a story? i think Never Let Your Guard Down has like over 1,000. Does that mean over 1,000 people have read this story or just clicked on it? i'm just confused about that. Thanks again to all of you who review, follow, and favorite! we love you all!~Katelyn

Patricia pov

I woke up the next morning feeling better than I have in a while, so I decided on going to school today.

"Hey, Eddie. I think I'm going to school today. You wanna come with me?" I asked.

"Sure, Yacker. I'm feeling better today too," Said Eddie.

"Great. I'm going to go get ready," I said.

After that I gave Eddie a kiss and left his room. I was walking out of Eddie's room when Trudy stopped me.

"Patricia, dear, a letter came for you," Said Trudy.

"Really? Who from?" I asked.

"I'm not sure, dear. It doesn't say on the front. Maybe it will say inside," Said Trudy.

"Oh. Okay. Thanks, Trudy," I said.

"Your welcome, dear," Said Trudy.

I opened the letter as I started walking upstairs.

_Dear Patricia, _

_It's been a long time since I've last seen or spoke to you and the rest of Sibuna. I want you to know that I didn't abandon you all and I am still on your side with all this. The reason I left was that Robert found out I was helping you guys. When he found out he was so angry with me. He was yelling at me, throwing things at me. I was very scared of Robert and what he might do to me, so I ran. At the moment I am in hiding with my sister, Harriet. If you all need any help please don't be afraid to ask. As scared as I am of Robert, He needs to be stopped. You and your sister do not deserve to live in fear of him. Both Harriet and myself are willing to do whatever it takes to stop Robert once and for all. Please write me back so I know you got this letter._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Caroline Dendy._

I can't believe what I just read. We all thought Denby had left us in the cold, not caring about me or Piper, but this letter changes everything. I need to tell the rest of Sinuna this.

After I finished getting ready for school, I came down stairs and sat at the table next to Eddie.

"I got a letter today," I told him.

"From who?" Asked Eddie.

"Miss. Denby. She told me where she was and why she left. And that she's still on our side with everything," I said.

"So she still wants to help us, even after everything that's happened?" Asked Eddie.

"Yes I really believe she does. After school we need to show the letter to the rest of Sibuna and then I'll write her back," I told Eddie.

"Okay. Sounds good, Yacker," Eddie said.

After a long boring day at school, we finally got home. I led everyone in Sibuna back to Eddie and Fabian's room, so I could tell them about the letter.

"Okay so this morning a got a letter from Miss. Denby." I said.

"You did?" Aksed KT.

"What did the letter say?" Asked Nina.

"Yes I got a letter from her. She was pretty much explaining to my why she isn't here with us right now." I said

"Okay. So what happened?" Asked Fabian, "Why did she leave without telling us first?"

"Robert found out about her. She was so scared of him so, she ran. Right now she's hiding out with her sister. She told me she's still willing to help us out in any way she can." I said.

"You need to write her back and tell her whats been going on lately," Said Nina.

"Yeah. I agree with Nina," Said Alfie, "If Miss. Denby is going to help us we need to fill her in on everything."

"Okay guys. I'll write her back right now," I said.

_Dear Caroline,_

_Thank you for your letter. We had all thought you betrayed us by leaving, but now we know why you left. Since you have been gone, Robert has only tried to take me once, but now he doesn't only want me, he also wants Eddie. I have a bad feeling he's going to want Nina too. As for Piper, I made her leave Anubis. I couldn't let her stay here, It wasn't and still isn't safe. She's now back at some new music school. I hope she doesn't get kicked out of this one. Is it safe for you to come here and meet with us? If not you could tell me where your living and we can come to you. At the moment Eddie and I both have mono. So both of us are not feeling out best and it would be terrible if Robert were to try and take us again. I hope you and Harriet are doing well considering everything that's going on._

_ Sincerely,_

_ Patricia_

After I finished writing the letter, I put it in an envelope and gave it to Trudy, telling her to give it to the mail man when he comes by. Hopefully Miss. Denby writes back soon. I don't know how much time we have left before Robert strikes again.


	9. Chapter 9

**Ok, so ksharpe and I have noticed that we are not getting as many reviews as we did on our previous story "My Hero. We are just worried that no one is interested in the story. We've decided that we are not going to update until we get 10 new reviews. So review if you want the story to update! -Gugie**

Eddie's POV

I watched as Patricia wrote a letter to Miss Denby. She concentrated as if she was considering every word. When she was finished, she handed it to Trudy, and gathered her books into her bag. I walked beside her as we exited the door.

"So what did you say in the letter?" I asked.

"You know, I just explained a few things that have been going on," she shrugged. I thought for a second.

"Did you tell her how we have mono?" I frowned.

"Ya," she said.

"Do you think that was the best idea?" I frowned again.

"What do you mean?" She said.

"Well, I know you trust Denby, but I'm still not fully convinced. I don't think we should put all our faith in her just yet. If you tell her everything, like that we have mono, she might tell Robert. If Robert knew we had mono, he'd be sure to try and kidnap us," I explained.

"But she explained why she didn't save us that one time, and she hit Robert with a frying pan to save us another time!" Patricia defended.

"For all we know, she could be a double agent! Patricia, please, just promise me you won't tell her _everything_," I said.

Patricia rolled her eyes. "Fine, I promise."

"Good, now let's get to school," I took her hand and we continued to walk to school.

Once we were at the doors, I was feeling a little hot. It was a bit warm outside, but not enough to make you sweat like I was sweating. "Eddie, are you ok?" Patricia snapped me out of my thoughts.

"Uh, ya. I'm just a little hot," I squeezed my eyes shut.

Patricia reached up and felt my forehead. "You're sweating," she observed.

"Well ya," I said.

"Are you sure you're ok?" She asked.

"I'll live," I shrugged.

"If you feel bad at any point in the day, we can-"

"I'll be fine," I interrupted her.

"Ok," she gave in.

I decided that I had to make it through the day no matter what. I couldn't look like total wimp in front of the whole school! I started feeling better anyway, so I shrugged off the feeling and hoped that it wouldn't return.

**~~~School ends~~~**

I managed to make it through the day without any symptoms getting to me. I only felt lightheaded one time in history, but I got over it. Patricia had kept an eye on me, but obviously let it go. The bell released us and I found Patricia. We then found the rest of Sibuna and formed a huddle.

"So what did you say in the letter, Patricia?" KT asked.

"Just basic stuff that's been going on," she said.

"Will someone please tell her that Miss Denby cannot be trusted," I exclaimed.

"Ya, I'm with Eddie," Alfie said.

"See!" I told Patricia.

"Shut up Weasel face! Will someone please tell Eddie that Miss Denby at least deserves a chance!" She retorted.

"I didn't say she didn't deserve a chance! I said that we shouldn't trust her just yet! We need to find out if she's really on our side or not!" I said.

"Guys!" Nina cut in,"Why don't we just keep in touch with Denby, but not tell her every secret of Sibuna."

We looked around at each other and shrugged. "That'll work I guess," Fabian said.

"Ok, we all promise?" I said raising a hand over my eye.

"Sibuna," everyone pledged.

We walked out of the school and back to the house. As I expected there was no mail. There probably wouldn't be any more mail until tomorrow. Ugh, a whole day of waiting. Sounds fun.

"Well I am starved," Alfie said as he strolled into the kitchen. We laughed and followed him there, but we all stopped when we saw Victor waiting for us. We stared at him for a second because no one really knew what to do.

"Uh, hi Victor?" Nina broke the silence.

"I am in no mood to greet everyone," Victor croaked. "It has come to my attention that a book from the Frobisher library is seriously overdue. If any of you possess this book, speak up now," he looked at everyone in the eyes. We turned our heads to look at each other. No one checks books out of the library. Why would any of us have it? After we exchanged confused looks, we turned back to Victor.

"Why would we check books out of the library? You know we have a school library," I said.

"I am fully aware of our school's library, but knowing this house's history I just want to make sure that no one is taking advantage of a great historic library," Victor informed us,"If no one is prepared to admit, I will have to conduct a bag search immediately."

We looked at each other again, but there was nothing we could do. None of us had the book he was talking about. "Very well," Victor said. Nina gave up her bag and Victor aggressively searched through it. After finding nothing, he shoved the bag back at Nina. He did this with me, Patricia, Fabian, and Alfie. KT was the last one to get her bag searched. She gave up her bag just like the rest of us and he searched it. Then he paused. He just looked at it for a few seconds.

"What?" KT said.

"Nothing, the book is not here," Victor looked at us and handed KT her bag back.

"None of us even go to the Frobisher library," Fabian lied.

"Very well," Victor said as he dismissed himself.

We looked around and then retreated to my room. "Ok seriously, did anyone have a clue what he was talking about?" I asked once we were behind the closed door.

"No," everyone shook their heads.

"Why would Victor think that we had this book thing?" Alfie said.

"I don't know, but why would we think we would carry it around even if we did have it?" I asked.

"Ya, why would he do a bag search?" Fabian added to the questions.

"Uh guys I think I know why!" KT exclaimed as she scrambled through her bag.

"My key is gone!"


	10. Chapter 10

**Well it's been like a month since I've written anything for this story. I wanted 10 reviews before I wrote this chapter but I only got one. I feel like you guys don't like the story anymore. please review and tell me if you like it or not. I hope you guys enjoy this chapter as much as I do. Gugie and I still love you all. You guys have made My Hero and Never Let Your Guard Down a huge success. We love you all! ~ ksharpe**

Patricia Pov

"What do you mean your key is gone?" I say, panicked.

"Victor! He took it!" Said KT.

"Why would Victor want your key? It doesn't make sense." Said Eddie.

"He has to be getting it to help Robert. Isn't Victor a sinner?" Said Nina.

"He is! And he's still looking for more." Said Fabian.

Right when Fabian said that my face instantly got paler. I was really scared. Robert wasn't going to stop until he got what he wanted.

Me.

"Okay let's think of a plan to get KT's key back." Eddie's voice pulls me out of my thoughts.

"Do you think Victor has the key in his jacket?" Asks Alfie.

"Maybe he does. I think we should search his office and his jacket too," Said KT.

I was feeling kinda sick so I quickly ran out of the room. I could barley make it too the bathroom with out throwing up all over the place. I was still puking my guts out when Eddie came in.

"How many times do I have to tell you? Get out of here!" I said quickly, right before another round of vomit came creeping up my throat.

"And how many times do I have to tell you? I'm not going anywhere." Said Eddie.

"Damn you then," I said. After all that throwing up, I was finally feeling better.

"All better, Yacker?" Asked Eddie.

"I will be after I brush my teeth," I said.

"I agree with that," Said Eddie.

After he said that I punched him. Hard.

"Okay. Sorry!" He said.

"You better be!" I said.

By the time I was done brushing my teeth, dinner was ready. Eddie and I went down to the kitchen hand in hand. We sat down at our normal spots at the table. Dinner tonight was grilled chicken. Right when the smell hit my nose, I was going to throw up. Again.

Quickly I ran out of the dining room to the bathroom, this time locking the door behind me. I don't want Eddie seeing me like this.

"Come on, Patricia, open the door!" Eddie said.

I didn't respond I just continued to throw up. After I was done Eddie pulled me into a big hug and asked if I was okay.

"No," I said tearing up, "I'm not."

"Hey. Let's get you into bed," Said Eddie.

"Okay," I said softly.

After that he picked me up bridal style and carried me to my room. After that he gave me some pjs to change into and I did. Then Eddie got into my bed with my and kissed me goodnight.

"I'll be back here later. I love you." Said Eddie.

"I love you too," I said.

Eddie pov

After I tucked Patricia in, I walked down the stairs to my room where the rest of Sibuna was waiting.

"Alright guys. What's the plan for tonight?" I asked. We have to get KT's key back tonight.

"You me and KT are going to search for the key at the Gate House while Alfie and Fabian we search Victor's office here," Said Nina.

"Sounds good to me. Sibuna?" Said Fabian.

"Sibuna," We all repeated.

**At the Gate House**

Still Eddie pov

"Well the Gate House is still creepy as ever," I said.

"You got that right!" Said KT.

"Okay let's spilt up. KT you look down stairs, Nina you look on the second floor, and I'll look on the third floor," I said.

"Okay, Osirion." Said Nina.

As I was looking in the study/library upstairs I heard hushed voices speaking.

"Robert I will not help you! Not any more. You need to be stopped. This has gone way too far," Said a voice, I think 's.

"No Caroline! You will help me! Or maybe I'll kill Patricia instead of using her as a sinner!" Said Robert.

"Don't you dare touch her! Or any of the Aunbis students!" Said .

"She's more protected then anyone in that house! I must have her! And maybe even the Osirion too. Amutt would love to have him," Said Robert.

Instead of continuing to listen to them, I decided to look for the key again. I kept searching the Library for a while and then I saw something sticking out of a book case. KT's key! I quickly grabbed it and quietly ran down the stairs to find Nina and KT and get the hell out of here.

"Guys," I whispered, "I found the key!"

"Really?" Asked Nina.

"Yes. I believe this belongs to you," I said to KT.

"Thank you, Eddie," Said KT.

"No problem," I said.

We got back to the house around midnight.

"Okay guys. I'll see you all in the morning," I said.

"Night Eddie," Said Nina.

"Night," I said.

After that I made my way up to Patricia's room. She looked so peaceful. I kissed her forehead and got into be with her, falling asleep fast after a long, long day.


	11. Chapter 11

**okay im really hoping you all will review on this chapter and tell me how much you hate me for what i did in this chapter. please please review even if it's just to tell me you hate me for what i did in this chapter. if none of you like this story anymore review and tell me because i don't want to waste my time writing and your time by reading. the more reviews i get the more often i will update. if i never get any it will a long wait for me to update. to the 2 people who recently followed or favorited this story due me a favor and review. i decided to write this because i was in a great mood after seeing taylor swift in concert last night. love , ksharpe**

Patricia pov

I woke up the next morning to Eddie sleeping soundly next to me. I decided to yell in his ear to wake him up, "Hey weasel! Get up!" I said.

"Ah! God Yacker! It's too early for you to be yacking in my ears!" He said.

"Whatever, now tell me what happened last night!" I said.

"We got KT's key back," Eddie said nervously. By the tone of his voice, I knew something else happened.

"Okay tell me what you're hiding from me," I said.

"I'm not hiding anything," He said nervously, again.

"Eddie you can't lie to me now tell me!" I said.

"Okay well i over heard Robert tell that if she didn't help him, he would kill you..." Eddie said finally. I got quiet after that.

"Hey. I would never let him hurt you," Eddie said.

"I know, Eddie, but to get to me he's willing to kill you all just to get to me," I said.

"I won't let Robert hurt you or anyone else. You know that," Said Eddie.

"Yeah but when are we ever going to stop him, Eddie. He'll just keep trying to turn me into a sinner! It's never going to stop!" I said.

"Patricia don't think like that! We will stop him!" Eddie said.

"We don't even know how to stop him!" I said.

"We need to talk to about it. Maybe she knows something," Said Eddie.

"We will see her at school today," I said.

"Okay let's talk to her then," Eddie said.

"Okay now leave so I can get ready!" I said.

"See you at breakfast," He said. We kissed goodbye then I started getting ready.

**at breakfast**

still Patricia pov

I came down stairs after getting ready for school so I could eat breakfast. Hopefully I won't throw all this food up today. I had an idea in my head about how to stop Robert from wanting to kill my friends. I need to give myself up to him. Maybe if he has me he'll stop all this.

"What are you thinking about, Patricia?" Asked Nina.

"I think I know a way to stop Robert but none of you are going to like it, especially Eddie," I said.

"Well tell me!" Nina said.

"I'm going to surrender myself to Robert. I need to keep the people I love safe. None of you are going to keep putting yourself in danger just because of me. I won't let you," I said.

"Patricia no! You can't do that!" Said Nina.

"Do you have a better idea?" I asked.

"No but we'll find one! Please Patricia don't do this!" Nina said.

"I have too. Tell Eddie I love him and that I'm sorry, but I have to do this. I have to keep you all safe," I said walking away.

"Patricia please don't!" Said Nina. But it was too late. I had already left.

**at the gate house**

still Patricia pov

"Robert! I'm here come and get me!" I yelled, "I'm not playing any games anymore!"

"Well Patricia how lovely to see you," Said Robert.

"Aren't you gunna turn me into a sinner already?" I asked showing no fear.

"It's not noon yet, child," Robert said, "Why the sudden change in heart?" He asked.

"I'm offering you me instead of my friends. You get me instead of them. Do we have a deal?" I asked.

"We do," Robert said.

It was about 11:30. I only had 30 more minuets before all my free will would be taken away from me, but I have to do this. I have to save my friends. This can't go on forever.

Only 3 more minutes till 12 and Robert started to make me mad. He kept saying that I had given up. That I didn't care about my friends or Eddie. It was working. He was turning me into a sinner and I couldn't even help it. Robert was about to make me go into the portal to the sinner world. Right as I was about to go in, Eddie burst through the room.

"Partricia don't do it! Please!" Said Eddie.

"I'm sorry. This is the only way," I said with tears streaming down my face, "I love you."

After that I was pushed in and everything turned black.

Eddie pov (about 10 minuets earlier)

I was in my room trying to get ready for school when Nina burst through the door with tears in her eyes.

"Eddie..." She trailed off.

"What?" I said, "What's wrong, Nina?" I asked.

"It's Patricia. She's giving herself up to Robert to save us all! We have to stop her!" Said Nina. I couldn't believe what I was hearing.

"Patricia can't do that! Why would she even think that is a good idea! Robert is not going to stop just because of that!" I said.

"I know, Eddie! You have to stop her!" Said Nina.

"I will!" I said, running to the Gate House.

(present time still Eddie's pov)

Tears were forming in my eyes. I failed Patricia. I should have stopped her! This is all my fault! Soon the portal to the sinner world was opening and out came sinner Patricia.

"Well Patricia welcome to the sinner world," Said Robert.

"Patricia, I will stop Robert and save you, I promise I will even if it's the last thing I do!" I said.

"Oh, Eddie, dear, I don't want to be saved," She said with venom in her voice. I couldn't stand the sight of her anymore so I left.

I got back to Anubis House and all of Sibuna was waiting for me, I guess Nina told them. They looked at me with hope in their eyes. That hope is about to be gone.

"I couldn't stop her. She's a sinner," I said. They all looked speechless like they couldn't believe what I had just told them. None of us spoke after that. We all couldn't believe what Patricia had done, just to save us. We all spent the rest of the day in our rooms, skipping school.

Patricia pov

As I walking back to the Gate House I thought about Robert's and I's plan to awaken Ammut. Apparently the deal is that we can't use any of my fellow Aunbis house mates, but I'm not following that rule. I'll use who ever I need to to make Ammut happy. Even if that means making Eddie a sinner. I'll do it.


	12. Chapter 12

**okay so i had a lot of issues uploading chapter 11. i uploaded and someone PMed me and told me it didn't show up. so i tried like 10 other times to upload it and it still wasn't showing up, but i think i got it to work on both the mobile and the regular sites. if it still isn't working for you then PM me your email and i will email it to you. happy reading love, katelyn**


	13. Chapter 13

**5 reviews last chapter! i can't believe i got 5 reviews! any way this is kinda short. i was going for 1,000 words but i don't think it's 1,000. no review=no update! when you review you will get chapters a lot quicker #justsayin! i love you all- katelyn**

Eddie pov

It's been about a week since Patricia has been turned into a sinner. Let me just tell you all she's been doing all week is trying to get me to come to the dark side, as she calls it. She's pretty much been trying to seduce me. Like yesterday for example...

Patricia came out of no where as I was walking to breakfast.

"Hey hot stuff... wanna join we now?" She says as she pushes me against the wall, grinding her hips into me.

"Patricia stop!" I said, even though I didn't want her to stop.

"Oh come on, Eddie. Just come to the dark side and I'm all yours," She whispered. It took all the will I had but I pushed her off of me.

"I don't want you as a sinner, Patricia. When you're not one, we'll talk. Now stay away from me," I said.

That's how Patricia was all week. We need to figure out how to stop Robert because I'm not sure how much more of this I can take.

Patricia hasn't been around much this morning so I think I can make it to breakfast without encountering her.

"Guys we need a plan fast. I can't take much more of sinner Patricia," I said.

"Eddie it's not just you who has a problem with her. She's been nothing but a bitch to Nina and I all week," Said KT.

"How many sinners does Robert need to unleash Amutt into the world?" Asked Nina.

"6. He needs 6 sinners," I said. **(AN: i just made that number up idk how many he needed)**

"So write now he has Patricia, Mr. Sweet, and most likely since she hasn't been at school all week," Said Nina.

"What about Victor?" Asked KT, "Isn't he a sinner?" **(AN: im having Victor be a sinner already)**

"Oh yeah! I forgot about Victor! He was one of the first sinners," I said.

"So as of now Robert has Victor, , and Patricia. Possibly . That's half way to having all 6 sinners. And if he has Denby that's even closer," Said Nina.

"So it's imperative that we figure out how to stop him," I said.

"We know, Eddie the eclipse is in a couple of weeks," Said Nina. I was thinking in my head about last year when my osirion powers kicked in and I banished Rufus to the under world. Could I possible do that with Robert?

Patricia pov

I was on my way to the Gate House. Robert had called all sinners and we quickly came.

"Well hello my fellow sinners," Said Robert, "How are we all doing today?"

"Good," We all said. In case I didn't already say this, poor miss Denby has been turned into a sinner. Boo hoo, cry me a river. It's nice being a sinner. I especially love seducing Eddie all the time. That's the cherry on top of this cake.

"Well bottom line is we need more sinners. We already have 4. We need 2 more to awaken Amutt. If we can get these 2 more soon, We do not have to wait for the eclipse," Said Robert.

"Wow! Really? We don't have to wait for the eclipse to awaken Amutt?" I asked excitedly.

"Yes dear, Patricia. We do not have to wait," Said Robert.

"I say we take some of the Anubis children. They are all brats anyway. Being a sinner would do them good," Said Victor.

"Now Victor, I am a man of my word and promised Patricia we wouldn't use any of them," Said Robert.

"But come on! I'm not that girl anymore! We can use them! I say we get Eddie," I said.

"Yes. Good idea, Patricia. Let's make Eddie a sinner tonight," Said Miss Denby.

"That's enough sinners! I decide who's a sinner or not! Understand?" Said Robert.

"Fine," We sighed.

"What about Fabian?" I asked. Robert looked at me like I just struck gold.

"That's who we are taking tonight," Robert said with an evil smile, "Fabian,"

Eddie pov

"Nina," I said.

"Yes, Eddie?" She asked.

"I have a really bad feeling about what's about to happen," I said.

"I know, Eddie, don't we all," She said.

"I don't know if we can even save Patricia," I said.

Nina looked up at me. The expression on her face was full of sadness. "Eddie we will get her back, even if it's the last thing we do. I didn't come back here to give up! We are going to defeat Robert! I promise you we will! But if you just keep giving up it's never going to happen. Then Amutt will rise and it will be Hell on Earth. I know you don't want that. Please, Eddie, don't give up," Said Nina.

"Okay, Nina," I said, "No more giving up."

After that I went to my room, looking for Fabian.

I didn't find him.


End file.
